Of Inspiration and Aspiration
by ShiroiSuna
Summary: This is a compilation of daily drabbles inspired from rereading the manga and other things, exploring an array of characters, pairings, genres, and ratings. Kindly, Shizuka Sato
1. Target 1: That Guy From Italy I

Chapter 1: Target 1: That Guy From Italy I

Summary: Reborn stops by a bar to bid farewell to Italy before leaving for Japan.

Character(s): Reborn

Pairing(s): none

Genre(s): drama, suspense

Warning(s): alcohol, tobacco

Rating: T

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of "Of Inspiration and Aspiration", a compilation of daily drabbles inspired from rereading the manga and other things, exploring an array of characters, pairings, genres, and ratings. The general timeline of this fan fiction is parallel to my progression in rereading the manga. I always update the day's drabble at midnight, the dawn of the next day. However, for those people who want me to post chapters as quickly as possible, I am making a commitment to post an additional chapter every time I see this story go off the first page of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fan fiction archive filtered with "Sort: Update Date", "Genre: All", "Rating: All", "English", "Length: All", "All Characters (A)", "All Characters (B)", and "Status: All". Therefore, post new stories and new chapters of your own and push this fan fiction off the first page! I hope you all will enjoy and support this project!

In a shady district of a city somewhere in Italy, a baby with a yellow pacifier around his neck and a chameleon perched on the brim of his fedora stepped into a bar infamous for being associated with the mafia.

It was time to inform the underworld of the coming shift in power.

Two men, his associates, did not pause in reveling in the pleasures of alcohol and tobacco, numbing themselves to their dark, bloody way of life. The man with a scarred face acknowledged the baby, "It's Reborn... Looks like you were called by the old man again." His companion, a man with side swept bangs, remarked conversationally, "Must be tough being popular. Going to Rome next? Venice?"

Reborn's fedora hid his eyes. "Japan."

Immediately, the two men's heads snapped toward him. The scarred man's voice rose in disbelieving shock, "What? The old man must've finally made up his mind!"

Reborn turned around, ready to take his leave. Recalling his past students and the days spent teaching them to become feared and respected mafia bosses, he smiled. With a sense of nostalgia, he noted, "Looks like it's going to be a long journey."

Author's Note: I always wondered why Reborn walked into a bar before leaving Italy for Japan. I hope I explained that point and its significance well. I had few characters to work with, but I tried to get Reborn's mysteriousness across. If you have the time, review, favorite, and subscribe!

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	2. Reflections of Reborn

Chapter 2: Reflections of Reborn

Summary: Reborn reflects on life in the mafia.

Character(s): Reborn

Pairing(s): none

Genre(s): crime, drama, horror, tragedy

Warning(s): weaponry, blood, death

Rating: T

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: I wanted to expand a bit more on Reborn's character and try to expose his thoughts on the underworld. This is far less scary than the genres may lead you to think.

As Reborn left the bar, he saw the scarlet sunset bleeding the sky.

How bloodstained the underworld had become.

The Vongola's boss had hands now free of blood. A simple order would be carried out without question; there was no need to go out and senselessly risk his life when he had subordinates like Reborn who would keep their boss in an ivory tower. He would never see the dead body of someone ordered to be assassinated.

Reborn tilted his head downward, casting a shadow on his face in the dwindling sunlight, remembering how one became powerful in the hierarchy of syndicates. Even the Vongola boss was a well-known and respected murderer before being accepted as the next boss of Italy's largest mafia group.

As he continued walking down the worn roads of the ancient Italian city, Reborn moved on to think about himself, smirking a bit with what was once bitterness. He disregarded the loud conversations falling silent, mothers holding their children close, and fathers watching him with dangerous glares as he passed by. People feared him. People feared him because he was powerful. He was powerful because he killed.

Reborn recounted his countless assignments. Asking the right people the right questions easily lead to death with people so willing to talk when a gun was pointed at them. With a sniper's aim, Reborn took out his targets without fail. Removed from the situation, he learned to not feel remorse when he spied a victim's family through his rifle scope. A pull of the trigger and the husband would fall, bleeding onto the floor. The wife would scream, the children would cry, and Reborn would be gone.

Reborn wondered when his tutoring days would end. His training with his last student had been cut short, his new student taking immediate priority.

How long would these peaceful days last until he killed again?

The shadow of the fedora over his eyes disappeared as he looked up at the dying sky.

It mattered nothing to the world's greatest hitman.

Author's Note: In the canon storyline, we mostly see Reborn as a tutor, but that is not his primary job. I tried to express Reborn's history as a hitman. I hope Reborn's apathy contrasted significantly with the bloodlust of the mafia. I added a few hidden messages, but I tend to be vague in order to prompt readers to think and interpret them how they please. If you like, review, favorite and subscribe!

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	3. Espresso and Flight Attendants

Chapter 3: Espresso and Flight Attendants

Summary: On the flight from Italy to Japan, Reborn reflects on his past students, speculates about his next student, and contemplates a flight attendant's baffling behavior.

Character(s): Reborn

Pairing(s): none

Genre(s): crime, drama, humor, suspense

Warning(s): weaponry

Rating: K+

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: To break the serious atmosphere of my first two chapters, I wanted to do a drabble on Reborn with a dash of humor.

Reborn boarded the Vongola's private plane with his chameleon safe on the brim of his fedora.

As he passed by the staff, he thought about his most recent student. A sadistic, secretive smirk spread across his face as he remembered his hopeless former student, unnerving the flight crew who suppressed shivers down their spines.

As the plane prepared to take off, Reborn sipped his cup of espresso, musing briefly why the flight attendant who brought it to him had been nervously shaking. After all, he only threatened them when they failed to remember bringing him his customary drink without being asked. He quickly dismissed the thought, speculating about what kind of person his next assignment was about.

Surely, his new student could not be as bad as his last pupil.

He had rejected the title of Cavallone boss with passion. It was only after Reborn's convincing method of training that he agreed to try to become someone who could protect his family. It was a while until the clumsy, helpless inheritor of the Cavallone family became feared. Bars that the mafia frequented like the one he had stopped by not too long ago whispered about the "Bucking Horse Bronco" and his fearsome ability with a whip. The Cavallone boss was respected for his frightening power.

Reborn finished his last sip of espresso right before the plane took to the skies. Briefly pausing as he realized he had no more coffee, he returned to thinking about the results of his training. Another smirk spread beneath his shadowed eyes. He was still useless without the presence of his family. Reborn chuckled darkly, resolving to make his training methods more extreme to ensure that the next Vongola boss had no such weakness.

The flight attendant who had brought Reborn his first cup of espresso saw his smirk and stiffened significantly. Upon hearing his chuckle, her heart was pounding and her throat was dry. When she dared to look down at him, fearing meeting his gaze, she saw that his cup of espresso was empty and her blood ran cold.

Reborn snapped out of his reverie at the sound of something heavy hitting the floor right next to him.

The strange flight attendant from before had fainted.

Reborn had his chameleon transform into a one ton hammer and readied himself to wake her up and politely ask for some more espresso.

Author's Note: I never make myself laugh apart from the times I run into inanimate objects or do something incredibly stupid. This is one exception. I love Reborn and his adorable, dark personality. Reviews, favorites, and subscriptions are greatly appreciated as always!

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	4. Target 1: That Guy From Italy II

Chapter 4: Target 1: That Guy From Italy II

Summary: Tsuna has another typical day at school, but he sees something he should not have.

Character(s): Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, Mochida

Pairing(s): unrequited Tsuna/Kyoko

Genre(s): drama

Warning(s): harassment

Rating: K+

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: Simply continuing on with my interpretation of the manga. With so many characters introduced, I can start writing so many pairings. It really is exciting!

Being an absolute failure, he always tried to remain on the outskirts. Trying not to cause trouble for anyone as he was a failure at everything he did, he was powerless to get caught in the crossfire of his own ineptitude and a teammate's spirit for teamwork.

"Tsuna, pass!" The athletic ace called as the basketball smacked into Tsuna's face, sending him smashing into the gym floor. Again.

Tsuna's yelp of pain was overshadowed by his teammates' angry cries. He distinctly heard an exasperated, "Not again!" Even the always positive teammate who had passed to him smiled apologetically and tried to encourage him, "Come on, Tsuna."

Tsuna picked himself up and hoped that it would be over soon.

His vindictive teammates surrounded him after class, preventing his escape. "It's your fault we lost, you know."

With downcast eyes, Tsuna stuttered, "S-sorry."

A boy with a cocky face stepped forward, holding a mop. Spitefully, he asked, "So, can you do the cleaning?" His voice turned into a sneer, "We want to play during our precious after-school time."

Tsuna's hesitant protest was drowned out by mocking words of encouragement. "We're counting on you!" "You can do it, No-Good Tsuna!"

He was about to object, trying, "Wait a minute!" He was cut short as they ran away and he overheard a classroom nearby gossiping about him.

An incredulous classmate asked, "Tests?"

A hysterical laugh. "Flunked them all since he enrolled!"

The skeptical classmate tried again, "Sports?"

More laughter. "The team that No-Good Tsuna is on always loses!"

Accepting his status as the school loser with false pride, Tsuna announced, "Alright, alright! I'm just an idiot and not athletic!"

Tsuna walked over to the window to reflect why he even bothered coming to school. A childish blush dusted his cheeks as he saw her walking outside with a friend. Silently, he rationalized, "The reason someone useless like me comes to school is because I get to see Sasagawa Kyoko." With boyish admiration, he started to go off on a tangent why she was the object of his affections. "I mean, she's cute and that innocent smile is the best!"

Kyoko chatted idly with her friend, passing Tsuna by. "What? Is that weird?"

Her friend gave her a side glance. "This girl."

Shock broke Tsuna out of his idle thoughts as he heard, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko."

Tsuna's heart twisted as he heard his beloved, "Oh, Mochida-senpai!"

As Kyoko sat down to talk to him, her friend leaned down and excused herself, "Well, I'll be going. I don't want to intrude."

Light chiding in her voice, Kyoko replied, "Hana."

Tsuna dropped down out of sight from the window, embarrassment and shock clear on his face. With the realization that he was always invisible to the girl he liked the most, he resolved, "She is seeing the kendo club's captain. There is no reason to be at school now. I'm going home."

Author's Note: Tsuna is so weak... I hope you will review, favorite, and subscribe my story; such things are the best motivation!

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	5. Is It Hopeless?

Chapter 5: Is It Hopeless?

Summary: According to Tsuna, Kyoko is out of his league.

Character(s): Tsuna, Kyoko

Pairing(s): unrequited Tsuna/Kyoko

Genre(s): angst, drama

Warning(s): harassment

Rating: K+

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not uploading this chapter at midnight as I promised! The site refused to allow me to post a chapter for the longest time; however, I certainly did not forget to update this story as soon as possible! In regards to the story, I think Tsuna has redeeming qualities often overlooked.

Tsuna sighed, walking home after leaving school in the middle of the day. He felt no guilt, already accepting of his status as the school loser. No one would miss him. They would probably be glad that he would not be a burden to them for the rest of the day.

He could not help but think about seeing Kyoko with Mochida. Even Hana had alluded to their romance plainly. Girls like to embarrass their friends in front of the guy their friend likes, right? Kyoko was obviously flustered at Hana's teasing.

Tsuna had tried to get his mind off of what he had seen. The only reason he bothered attending class was to see her. Even if he was at a distance, there was always the hope that she would look at him. Just once would be enough.

Tsuna kicked a small rock in front of him, watching it skip freely until it veered off into the street. He never thought of himself as unlovable. Everyone called him No-Good Tsuna, but he tried his best in earnest.

No-Good Tsuna was no good, but did that make him bad? He was a good person. He never wanted trouble.

Kyoko, the school's idol, would never date the school's loser. However, did she only see his image painted by other artists? Did she see the superficial paintings at how he was a failure at everything he did? Or did she see him and who he really was?

Kyoko was out of his league, but maybe she was not too far out of his reach.

Author's Note: I attempted to get in a guy's mindset, but it was surprisingly difficult! Men and women really do think differently, I suppose. I love reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, but do so if it will not inconvenience you.

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	6. Unlikely Romance

Chapter 6: Unlikely Romance

Summary: Happily married, Tsuna reminisces about how he and Kyoko found each other.

Character(s): Tsuna, Kyoko

Pairing(s): Tsuna/Kyoko

Genre(s): drama, friendship, humor, romance

Warning(s): none

Rating: K+

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: Before I even begin talking about this chapter, I want to mention that I did post this chapter around midnight, but this story completely disappeared from this site's archive! This site loves to make things difficult. I simply wanted to write another drabble about Tsuna and Kyoko. The disparity between their statuses in middle school is fascinating. Remember those days when popularity was everything?

Tsuna opened his eyes sleepily to the dawn sunlight filtering through his bedroom window. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the fading darkness, he looked around, noting the paperwork he had unfinished the night before on his desk. His scowl disappeared as he let his gaze wander beside him, his eyes softening as he saw her.

Kyoko's face was serene and her face was soft. She knew about his responsibility as the tenth boss of the Vongola. As she was exposed to the realities of the world he had tried so desperately to hide, she lost a bit of her innocence, becoming a little more saddened, a little more serious, a little more jaded.

Tsuna knew she tried to pretend to be pure at heart so as not to worry him. He knew she tried to pretend to be unfazed as she realized the weight of his name in a world of secrets, lies, and darkness.

He saw her face truly at peace as she slept, her warm body untangled in his. He ghosted a hand across her face, never recalling seeing tears fall from her eyes except for that day. Her eyes that sparked nervous excitement in him during their days in middle school now held devoted resolution to him as her position as the wife of the tenth boss of the Vongola.

He let himself lapse into his memories of the days he was not yet officially the tenth inheritor to the Vongola family. He always watched her. Separated by classmates who worshipped her as the school's idol and vandalized him as the school's loser, they were an impossible couple. But she always saw him for who he was, not the him idealized by childish gossip. They became friends, their bond strengthening with each trial he faced as a candidate for the position of the boss of the Vongola. In high school, he had matured well beyond his years. No one dared to call him No-Good Tsuna as he commanded respect befitting of a leader of the people. He asked her out the day they graduated high school. With years of highs and lows they had passed through together, she accepted with a smile free of their history's darkness. Their relationship had progressed and as he was named the official tenth boss of the Vongola, he proposed to her after his inaugural ceremony. Once again, she accepted, openly shed tears donning her face. They were married a year later in a lavish ceremony attended by all of the Vongola's allied families.

Tsuna sighed, feeling sentimental at the recollection. He leaned down, kissed Kyoko with sincere thankfulness that she was in his life. Turning away from the rising sun, he wrapped her in her arms, and fell asleep once more.

Kyoko smiled.

Author's Note: I always considered myself a darker author, but I surprised myself by being able to write fluff. If you like this chapter, please review, favorite, and subscribe.

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


	7. Target 1: That Guy From Italy III

Chapter 7: Target 1: That Guy From Italy III

Summary: Reborn starts his days of tutoring once more.

Character(s): Tsuna, Reborn

Pairing(s): none

Genre(s): drama, family

Warning(s): none

Rating: K+

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Author's Note: Every time I write a drabble based off of the manga, I cannot help but think how far Amano Akira has come.

"Tsunayoshi! I got a call from school." Tsuna barely heard his mother's voice sounding from the bottom of the staircase. His room's door closed, he tuned her out as he read a comic book in peace. "You came home in the middle of class again." He failed to hear the creak of the staircase as his mother began the ascent up to his room, his sanctuary threatened of being invaded with every step she took. Motherly concern tinged her voice, "What do you plan to do in the future?"

Already far beyond caring, Tsuna replied with nonchalance, "I don't know..."

She opened his door a bit more forcefully than she intended to, startling him with a bang. Befitting a mother who loved her son dearly, she noted, "I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know."

Tsuna failed to recognize his mother's kindness, shouting in shock, "Don't barge into my room!"

His mother crossed her arms and closed her eyes, frowning as she lectured, "You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily." She clasped her face in her hands, smiling, "I want you to live feeling, 'It's great to be alive!'."

Tsuna looked to his window, disinterestedly sighing, "Could you not say that in front of people; it's embarrassing."

His mother's elated face fell, rebuking her son lightly, "Oh my..." She clasped her hands together, her expression just a bit coy. "Tsu-kun, a home tutor is coming today."

Indignant anger making Tsuna leap to his feet, he shouted, "Home tutor?"

Sheepishly, his mother produced a piece of paper. "There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox," she explained helpfully. She read, "Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn." Her face alighting, she exclaimed, "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!"

Horrified, Tsuna gaped at his mother. "It smells like a scam!"

Tsuna's mother idealized, "It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men! I've wanted a teacher like this for you!"

Tsuna turned away in disgust. "Don't create your own image of him." He whirled around to remind his mother, "I refuse to have a tutor, okay? I'm not good at anything I do, anyway!"

Before his mother could protest, a voice spoke. "Ciaossu."

Standing between Tsuna and his mother was a baby with a yellow pacifier around his neck and a chameleon perched on the brim of his fedora.

Reborn.

Author's Note: I could not wait for Reborn to be introduced! Please review, favorite, and subscribe as the thought passes your mind.

Kindly,

Shizuka Sato


End file.
